


Cacti Grooming

by angry_muffin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Feels, M/M, cacti grooming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angry_muffin/pseuds/angry_muffin
Summary: William Peter, Dylan Koornet, Joey Matsukata, Bruno Camberine, Ron Monello, Kendall Bertisa, and Takumi Kii all partake in a small high school club. The name of the club is Cacti Grooming.  William's life is going straight in one direction, but when Jude Thomson-a misunderstood bad boy- waltzes into his life without warning things take a... new turn.





	1. 0.1

  "But don't you think it makes my ears look alarmingly big?" William questioned, while exuberantly examining his ears in his phone's camera app.  He was walking beside his best friend, who was practically his brother, down the sidewalk on their way to school. 

       William and Dylan were both only 15, so they couldn't drive, yet. William only lived a 15-minute walk from the school, so Dylan comes over every morning to help Willy with his wardrobe. Dylan lives across the street from him so he usually walks over an hour before they have to leave for school.

       Dylan glanced over at Willy's face in the mirror then remarked, "You look fine, the new hair cut is at the perfect length and it makes your eyes pop. Your ears look fine, nothing's 'outta the ordinary."

       William firmly nodded his head and put his phone away in the back pocket of his jeans.  Then focused his eyes on the narrow sidewalk in front of him.

* * *

 

       The pair of young men reached their destination for the morning, their homeroom.  As Willy put his bag next to the vandalized desk, two strong, calloused hands grasped his arms firmly and whirled him around so he was gazing deeply into a pair of enchanting green eyes.

       He was in a stupor, it was almost as if he had just blasted off into space and the eyes were calling out to him. Willy could only stare into those eyes, those entrancing eyes. He realized what gears were turning in his mind, and immediately tore his gaze from the beautiful eyes, snapping back to reality. William found the mysterious green-eyed boy to be only centimeters away from his face, and he blushed realizing what position they were in. 

       "Hey Babe it looks like we're chemistry partners, so let's have some fun together, yeah?" The boy whispered, mouth ghosting over William's ear. 

       He turned a darker shade of red and stuttered some form of a response, in which the mystery boy deemed appropriate. William was let free of his grasp. He felt cold and empty and cold without the captivating boy's constant gaze and body heat. 

       The boy started to walk away but turned to look at Willy. Then he spoke flirtatiously, "The name's Jude. Jude Thompson. It was nice to meet you..."

       "Ohh... uhhhh..." He stuttered, "W-W-William. William Peter."

       "Well William Peter, it was a pleasure meeting you. I can't wait for us to work together." Jude said quietly, but William could hear him perfectly.

       He was staring off into space reliving what had just happened to him, reality slapped him in the face and he was brought back into the present. He looked at the wipe board and written on it was the Chemistry partners for the year.

Emily and Riley

Julia and Harper

Dylan and Joseph

Olivia and Skye

Ronald and Patrick

Takumi and Kendall 

Jesse and Gwen

Gregory and Louis

Kelly and Hiroji

Jinpanchi and Hannah

Jude and William

Logan and Jaden

Benjamin and James

       The bell rang and the class settled down. The teacher, Mr. Cavanough, reminded the class, "These will be your partners for the rest of the school year. You can't switch, so get ready to be up-close and personal with them. Go find an empty table with them, good luck!"

       William stood up from his old desk and went to find Jude, the mystery boy.


	2. 0.2

once they found their new seats the teacher spoke, "This month you will find different ways to use mixtures and compounds. You will be able to use my materials and your own materials from home. This is an after-school project only. But make sure to be caref-" The bell rang, and they were finally dismissed.

William was putting his books back in his locker when someone draped their body along his back. He just resumed what he was doing, because he thought it was Dylan having a rough day. He was fastening the lock back onto his locker, and the person on his back started kissing down his neck.

He froze. The person draped on his person was definitely not Dylan. He heard them chuckle darkly. William turned around to reveal the culprit.

He then remarked coldly, "Go to hell."

"How could you say something so mean to me! To Me! Me of all people!" Jude said in response, openly playing with Willy.

"Please stop before I internally combust you with my mind."

"Ohhh, sounds kinky," Jude said, moving his shoulders up and down separately.

William started to walk off, Jude followed him. Once he finally caught up the smaller boy, Jude put his arm around Willy's shoulders. He didn't make a move to shrug the arm off, Willy just blushed and kept quiet while Jude was rambling about ideas for their project.

"...we can experiment on crystals and see how temperature affects how fast or slow they grow, or if different elements give off different light when they are burned, or maybe even the differences between soft and hard water. Ohh! Idea! We could find out different ways to extinguish fires. Whaddya think Willy P!"

"I like it, but let's do it at my house. We have a fire pit."

"I like your thinking. We wouldn't want you getting hurt." Jude said whispering into his ear.

"U-U-Ummm. Okay. Well, I have to go to my umm... extracurricular now. Bye!" Willy said to the other boy quickly.

They rounded a corner and...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't copying off of Wattpad, so I had to retype it all. Yay! *sarcasm* And I realize this is a pretty short chapter, but I'm doing other things now. And SCHOOOOOOOOOOOOL> *ughhh* Hoshi you know what I'm talking about.


End file.
